a little swim
by gabrielle.ft71
Summary: this is what I think should have hapenned between Levy and Gajeel in the S exam. My first fan-fic so sorry about the mistakes. I m planning to continue this if you like it. R and R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

As they went deeper and deeper in the wood, Gajeel was more and more annoyed. Clearly, they had chosen the path with no opponents. That was very bad luck; he had come for the opportunity to fight Titania or beat that flame freak (and maybe for other reasons…). Levy, in other hand, was relieved. She was not the fighting type and even with Gajeel by her side, she wasn´t optimistic about the perspective of fighting against Mira, Erza or Gildarts. And even with the Dragonslayer cursing and growling at her side, she was having a good time: under the trees it wasn´t as hot as in the ship. Suddenly, a clearing opened before them. Gajeel cursed, louder this time. Two tall trees had a banner with the world "peace" written in it. Levy, however, squealed in delight. Not (only) because she wouldn´t have to fight this time but because of the nice view. In the clearing, behind the banner and the trees, there was a small waterfall that ended in a small natural pool. It was surrounded by soft, white sand.

"Look at that Gajeel!" she pointed.

"What I see, Shrimp, it's that you choose the sissies' path!"

Levy was about to answer him but in the end she decided not to. _I am not letting him ruining this_ _for me. _So, she walked to the pool, let her bag in the sandy beach and started to undress.

"Oi! What you think you are doing?!" she heard Gajeel shouting behind her (_was that a little panic in his voice?_).

The blue haired girl looked at him over her shoulder, while she tied up her hair in a messy pony-tail. She was now in her stripped bikini "I'm going to swim a little"

"What? This is no time for swimming! We should be fighting people or monsters or something! Besides, we just swam to get in this fucking island!"

Levy, instead of answering him, jumped in the pool. She still felt sticky from the sea water and wanted to enjoy the last moment of relaxation she was going to have in this exam. _With him or without him. _The pool was deep and the water cool but not too much. She dived as far as she could and then floated to the surface. She turned and swam a little in her back. _This feels sooo good_. She could see the sun shining through the leaves, hear the low buzz of insects and feel the cold water in her skin. She looked around for Gajeel. The drangonslayer had apparently resigned to the fact of not having someone to punch right now and was seated in the beach, under the shadow of a tree. But he was still grumbling and pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. Levy giggled. _He looks like a kid punished without dessert._

"What's so funny Shrimp?"

"Oh nothing" but Levy couldn't resist the urge to tease him. He was always teasing her. About her height, for example, calling her nicknames. "You look like a grumpy, grumpy kid". He shot her a nasty look, the look that make most people run away and never look back. But Levy was now used to that look and was not scared. She only laughed and said "Why don't you come here with me? The cold water will calm you!"

"I don´t wanna swim anymore. Water and iron don´t mix very well, you know."

"Nonsense! Juvia and you are very good friends!"

"Ha-ha. I've already have enough baths for today, Shrimp."

Levy pouted. "Gihee. Who looks like a baby now?" The script mage narrowed her eyes. _Okay, pay-back time. _She swam until she could feel some ground under her feet then she stood up in front of him and yelled: "Solid script water!" A big wave hit the dragonslayer in the chest, soaking him. Gajeel had good reflexes but he had not expected the tiny girl to attack him like that. He jumped to his feet and growled: "Oi! What the hell Shrimp?!" Levy only laughed and swam back in the pool. Gajeel looked at her, surprised for a couple of seconds and then started undressing. _She is asking for some spanking. _He took off his boots, his shirt and his pants. Levy shrieked: "Gajeel! Are you getting ideas from Gray? What are you doing?" He was now in his boxers. Luckily for Levy, he stopped there. "Revenge time" he said and then jumped in the pool.

Levy shrieked again and swam farther. The dragonslayer started to chase her around the pool. Levy was a good swimmer but he was stronger and faster and soon he cornered against a big rock in the farther end of the pool, near the water-fall. She laughed and tried to defend herself splashing him. That only made him more annoyed. Finally, he took her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. Levy laughed even harder and squirmed, trying to get free but he was simply to strong. Gajeel, in the other hand, was strangely silent. Levy looked at him, worried and only then noticed how close they were. She could feel his strong, calloused hands in her wrists and his hard, warm body against her. She was panting from the cat and mouse game and she could feel their chests almost touching. She looked at his face. His face was only inches from her, red eyes fixated in her. They stood like this for some moment and Levy could feel something happening between them. _I have to do something_, she thought, _but what?_ Levy was always the rational type. The normal Levy in this situation will panic and say something to get away. But she was tired of that. In the last weeks she had accepted she had feelings for Gajeel and, deep down, she knew he liked her too. But he will never do anything if Levy didn´t show a little interest first. She knew he still blamed himself for the Phantom Lord incident. So, she stopped thinking and acted in instinct. She closed the gap between them and gave the dragonslayer a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to say thanks to all the people who read/ reviewed/followed this little story. Also, I forgot to say I do not own Fairy Tail, etc. I hope you like it.**

The kiss only lasted seconds and then she backed up to see his reaction. Except that there was none. The drangonslayer was looking at her astonished. _Oh no, he didn´t like it! Maybe it was too soon. Or he doesn´t like me. _Just when Levy was about to say something or try to run away from him she saw something changing in his eyes and then he released her hands and embracing her tinny figure kissed her back. Levy's kiss was soft, tentative. Gajeel´s was passionate, lustful and even a little aggressive. She had not expected this reaction. In fact, she hadn´t reflected about the _after_. So, she was very surprised when her body responded by itself, her arms encircled his neck and puling the dragonslayer even closer. He responded pushing Levy against the rock. The cold surface made her gasp and he took advantage to deepen the kiss even more, pulling her legs around his waist. She had only time to think about how intimate this was. _What if someone walks on us? I will be so embarrassed! _Then she stopped thinking and melted in the kiss. She could feel his hands all over her body, his hands were warm and rough but at the same time (oddly enough) gentle. It wasn´t before long that Levy´s bikini top was floating discarded in the water and this time she didn´t mind it at all.

"So is everyone here?"

"Evergreen and Elfman are still missing master!"

"And Gajeel and Levy too"

"We are here!"

Everybody turned to see Evergreen carrying Elfman severely battered form. When asked what happened, Evergreen only said "Mira" and laid him on the floor, not very delicately.

_So, that means than Levy and Gajeel had the peaceful path. Why are they not here yet?_ Lucy wondered. In that precise moment she heard Levy´s voice "Sorry everyone!" Lucy turned to see the blue haired girl and the dragonslayer walking towards them. She narrowed her eyes, there was something different. She looked at her friend and Levy blushed intensely. _Oh, yes something happened between those two. As soon as we get back I will found out_.

**So, I know it was a little short. My idea was to make a full lemon but it was harder than I thought. I wanted to give this a little closure. Thanks again for your reading!**


End file.
